Complicated Love
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Andrew lied when he told Agent May he would never hurt Daisy. What happens when May is caught between the pair? How will she react when the man she loves attacks the girl she sees as her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had. What if Andrew did hurt Daisy? How would May handle it?**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

I woke up with a splitting headache and no idea where I was. Sitting up I could see Andrew's tall figure in the doorway.

"Thank god you are awake, I was afraid you wouldn't. I need to explain what happened." He said as he came into view.

Climbing to my feet I realised I was chained up. I rubbed my sore wrist and glared at him.

"Explain? Explain what Andrew? How you turn into a monster and kill other Inhumans?" I yelled.

Andrew put his hands to his head as a look of rage crossed his face.

"You don't understand I am doing everyone a favour!" He hissed.

He shook his head violently as if trying to stop his anger but it seemed to be a losing battle.

"They are dangerous and I can stop them." He whispered.

"I am doing this for us, to stop this threat." Andrew tried to assure me.

He walked over and cupped my face with his hands.

"You have to understand this is the right thing to do." He stated.

"How can you make that call Andrew? You tried to kill Lincoln and you almost killed Daisy when she was in the van." I replied.

"Neither of them are a threat." I continued but this only annoyed him further.

Andrew's breathing became fast and heavy as he once again tried to contain the beast within.

"That kid has a dark side May, he is trouble." Andrew spat.

"You don't know that, and what about Daisy? She isn't a threat?" I argued.

"She fought you didn't she? Used her powers on you? What makes you think that won't happen again?" Andrew remarked.

* * *

The sound of a jet suddenly sounded from outside and I knew Coulson and the others had found us. Andrew sensed this to as he once again returned to my side.

"Melinda I love you." He whispered as he came close to my face.

He leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Sorry to interrupt." Daisy's voice said from behind Andrew.

A furious Andrew whipped around to glare at her.

"May you ok?" Daisy asked concerned.

I nodded in response feeling my concern for her increase dramatically.

"Dr Garner we are going to need you to come with us…" Daisy began but Andrew cut her off.

"Come with you and why exactly would I do that?" Andrew smirked.

A wild look crossed his face and I knew the beast would soon make an appearance.

"Because you don't want to hurt May and coming with us will make sure you don't do that." Daisy replied.

Andrew glared at Daisy and made an advance towards her. I struggled against the chain but it was no use it wasn't going to break.

"Wow take it easy!" Daisy half pleaded half begged.

From the look on her face I knew she was worried. There was no way she could stop the monster within Andrew alone.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Andrew yelled.

Next thing I knew the monster that was now known as Lash appeared. Daisy's face turned to a look of horror and panic. The ground began to tremble.

Before I could do anything Daisy sent a force towards Lash and he collapsed to the floor. However the hit didn't take him down for long and while Daisy was tossing me the keys to get free he attacked her.

* * *

The pair went hurling through a wall and I lost sight of them. I was fumbling with the keys when Coulson arrived by my side. He took the keys from me and fitted them into the lock. Once I was free he pulled me to my feet.

"Where did they go?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

I pointed in the direction and we raced off.

By the time we had caught up with them Lincoln was involved in the fight. Lightening was flashing everywhere and the ground was shaking so hard I could barely keep my balance.

"Andrew, please stop!" I yelled as bits of the roof rained down on Daisy and Lincoln.

I could see Daisy resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Lincoln was still firing shots of lightening just as Mac appeared with a gun. However one blast from Lash and Mac was down.

"Rosalind we need your guys now!" Coulson called down the coms.

I edged closer to Lash and watched as he sent a huge blast towards Lincoln and Daisy. Lincoln reached over and shoved Daisy out of the way. Seconds later he crumbled to the floor.

I tried to get Daisy's attention but she was too busy looking from Lincoln to Lash. It was clear she was trying to figure out what to do all the while sending quakes towards Lash.

"Andrew, please!" I begged as he once again advanced on Daisy.

However it was no use, he wasn't Andrew anymore.

* * *

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Daisy was out of breath and losing her fight. I tried to get to her but by the time I did Lash had sent a huge blast towards her. She went flying through the air like a rag doll. Just as I arrived at her side he hit the ground with force. Blood began to flow from her nose and mouth.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" I cried as tears formed in my eyes.

The girl I loved like a daughter was lying seriously injured thanks to the man I loved. A smirk played on Lashes face as he once again approached us.

Thankfully before he reached us he was shot and distracted long enough for Coulson and the ATCU to contain him. Once I was sure he was locked up I turned my attention back to Daisy.

"Daisy, hey can you hear me?" I whispered as I tried to wake her.

There was no response.

"Daisy, come on kid I can't lose you!" I begged.

Still nothing.

Doctors arrived to take Daisy away and all I could do was follow behind and pray she would wake up. I needed her to know how much she meant to me. I needed her to know that I wasn't going to be the mom to put her last.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-D Until next time ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, so here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot! :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

Daisy was in surgery and every minute that passed felt like an eternity. I didn't know how to feel, my emotions were going crazy not that I would show it. I was so worried about Daisy and so angry with Andrew. My mind was doing so much overtime that I didn't even notice Coulson sneak up next to me. He sat down beside me and stayed silent for a few moments. When I didn't speak he broke the silence.

"Daisy will pull through this." He tried to assure me.

"You don't know that." I mumbled.

"May I'm telling you she will. We have seen her pull through two gunshots to the gut, becoming an Inhuman and her mom trying to kill her. Trust me when I say she will get through this." Coulson stated.

I didn't respond.

"May?" Coulson asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"The reason I am here is because of Andrew. I want to know what you think is best for him?" Coulson explained.

I didn't respond again.

"May?" He pressed.

"Coulson do you think I care what happens to him? He attacked Daisy and look what happened!" I yelled as I got to my feet.

Coulson was about to reply but Daisy's doctor came around the corner and interrupted.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She is out of surgery, not out of the woods but I am hopeful. Everything went as it should and she is in recovery as we speak." The doctor smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Do what you want with Andrew, Phil as long as I don't see him again." I hissed before walking off towards Daisy's room.

* * *

Walking into Daisy's room I was shocked by how young and vulnerable she looked. Even knowing Daisy and what she was capable of I couldn't believe how she looked. I walked over and sat down next to her bed. Reaching over I took her hand in mine and began to pray silently for her to wake up.

* * *

Hours later there was still no sign of Daisy waking and I was becoming incredibly tired. I felt myself dozing off only to be woken what felt like seconds later by Bobbi.

"Coulson wants to see you." She informed me.

"I'm not going anywhere until Daisy wakes up." I told her.

"May he said it is urgent…..Something about Dr Garner." Bobbi replied.

I looked up to see Bobbi looking incredibly worried.

"What about him?" I questioned.

Bobbi didn't reply.

"Agent Morse!" I complained.

"He got away…" Bobbi sighed.

"What?" I yelled.

"Where the hell did he go?" I cried.

"I don't know May, I only know as much as you." She said apologetically.

* * *

Storming into Coulson's office I saw the rest of the team had already gathered. I marched straight to the front and glared at Coulson. Standing next to him like his little lap dog was Rosalind.

"How did you let this happen?" I questioned.

"May, I asked for you help I wanted you to make a decision!" Coulson argued.

"And I told you I was staying with Daisy. Why couldn't you just lock him up?" I remarked.

"We tried, but we were to slow. He attacked my men and got away in Lashes form." Rosalind answered.

"We need to find him now!" I sighed.

"I-I-I-I can help…" I voice barely above a whisper said from the doorway.

Turning around I was both horrified and relieved to see Daisy standing there. She was clinging to her drip and using it as a support. Racing to her side I instinctively put my arm around her waist.

"Why are you out of bed!" I scolded.

"I didn't know where any of you where….I didn't know where you were May." Daisy mumbled.

"Come on back to bed you go." I instructed as I steered Daisy towards the door.

Before leaving the office I turned back to the others.

"Find a way to get Andrew back. I want him found before Daisy feels the need to help us." I ordered.

* * *

Pulling the covers back up around Daisy I couldn't believe how relieved I was.

"You had me worried you know." I admitted to her.

"Didn't think you cared." She mumbled.

I looked up at her and tried to read her expression but she kept looking away. I gently reached over and forced her to look at me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"You left May. Right after what happened in AfterLife. You just left….I thought it was because of…." Daisy trailed off.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I waited for her to continue.

"I-I-I thought it was because of me and Jiaying…" Daisy whispered.

Tears had started to fall down her already bruised cheeks and I felt the need to hug her. I reached over and put my arms around her. At first she was shocked and didn't return the hug but after a few minutes she relaxed and put her arms around me.

"That's not why I left…..But I have to admit I was hurt by your relationship with Jiaying. I felt like she was stealing you from me…..And I know you wanted to meet your mom and I was happy for you but….." I began to ramble but Daisy cut me off.

"I'm sorry May." Daisy stated as she pulled away slightly.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I did I left you and I left the team. I was so consumed by a woman who was biologically my mother that I missed what was right under my nose." Daisy smiled.

"I'm not sure I follow…." I replied.

Daisy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You May, you are my mom. You always keep me right, scold me when I'm wrong not to mention that look!" Daisy joked.

"What look?" I questioned.

"You know the one!" Daisy laughed.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Everything about her made me happy, she really was a daughter to me.

Unfortunately our time alone didn't last long as Coulson interrupted.

"We think we found Andrew….." Coulson said, his face grim…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

"Daisy why don't you get some rest." I said as I got up to follow Coulson out of the room.

"What? No I want to help!" She protested.

I turned back towards her and could see determination written all over her face.

"I know you do but your not strong enough and I don't want you getting hurt again." I replied.

"I wont please I want to help you guys." Daisy continued.

I rolled my eyes.

"Daisy the answer is no, now stay here and get some rest or I will have Jemma give you something." I scolded.

"That, that right there is the look." Daisy remarked as she sat back down on her bed.

"Well in that case I'm glad it works. I will be back later." I told her as I left the room with Coulson.

* * *

"You two seem to be getting on well." Coulson commented.

I ignored me and remained focused on the mission.

"Where is he? What did he do?" I asked.

Coulson sighed.

"We didn't find him exactly but we found two dead Inhumans. Lincoln knew them from AfterLife we think Andrew got the information from our database." Coulson explained.

"So what's the plan?" I pressed.

"Go to the location, see if we find Andrew. Maybe Lincoln and his powers can draw him out." Coulson replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"Then lets get this over with." I stated.

* * *

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

I was sitting in my bed being good like May had asked when I heard the jeeps leaving. I knew it was the team heading off the find Andrew and I wanted nothing more than to be with them. Especially because it effected people like me. However I was bed bound thanks to May.

I was about to lie down and go to sleep when I heard something from outside my room.

"Jemma?" I called.

Of course I knew it was likely she went with the others but I didn't know who else it would be. However I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Two of Jemma's assistants were blasted through my glass door. Glass sprayed the room as I covered my face from the shards.

"You're coming with me." Lashes cold voice hissed from in front of me.

I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me.

I tried to get up and run but it was no use I was too weak and he was too strong. He wrapped him arms around me and lifted me off my feet. As he stormed through the corridors he blasted anyone who got in his way. Next thing I knew he was injecting me with something, putting me in the back of a jeep and then everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

"It has been hours this isn't working. Andrew isn't here." I complained.

"Give it another hour." Rosalind replied.

"Who made you boss again?" I snapped.

"Ladies please, remember we are on the same team? May give it another while Andrew isn't stupid he wont attack all of us at once." Coulson said.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down to D looking for Daisy's number. When I didn't see it I realised I hadn't changed it from Skye on my phone.

'Things were so much simpler when she was Skye.' I thought to myself.

Pushing my thoughts aside I quickly updated her contact name and hit call. There was no answer.

"Guess she is resting." I told Phil as he looked to me for an update.

"Can't say I blame her from the way you scolded her." He joked.

I couldn't help but smile slightly. I liked that she listened to me more than she did to him. She always found a way to bend his orders but when it came to me she listened every time.

* * *

Two more hours passed and finally they decided to call it a night. We didn't find Andrew and we weren't going to. Arriving back at the base I was looking forward to spending more time with Daisy. However that wasn't the case.

"He was here, he killed the tech team and some of the scientists. Everyone else seems to have evacuated!" Bobbi cried as she raced towards us.

Her car had arrived back earlier than ours and the scene that greeted them was one of horror. Our fallen teammates were scattered around the lab and base. Torn down in seconds by what had to be Lash.

"Daisy?" I gasped.

"Her room is empty, we can only hope she evacuated with the others. We wont here from the until they reach the safe house." Bobbi explained.

"Lets not get our hopes up…Chances are Andrew took Daisy." Coulson said, voicing my deepest fear.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long but things have been crazy lately and not always in the good way :-( Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows so far they mean a lot :-D Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

"Dammit!" I cursed kicking a bit of rubble as I did.

I felt Coulson place a reassuring hand on my shoulder but it did little to comfort me.

"I should have stayed with her." I sighed.

"You did what you thought was right." He tried to comfort.

I shrugged him off and began to pace what was left of the lab. Bobbi and Hunter hand gone off to try and contact the others who had evacuated but I knew Daisy wasn't going to be with them.

"Lash should be contacting us soon, he has what you want." Rosalind chipped in.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, not longer trying to hide my dislike for the woman.

"Maybe if you had done your job right we wouldn't be in this situation!" I snapped.

"Hey! That's enough." Coulson scolded.

Thankfully Bobbi and the others re-joined us at that moment and no more was said.

* * *

"Anything?" Coulson asked.

"Everyone else is safe at the house. Lash didn't follow them and they are waiting for orders Sir." Bobbi replied.

"Tell them to sit tight we don't know were Lash is yet and we cant risk anyone else." Coulson instructed.

Bobbi nodded and headed off again closely followed by Hunter.

"Are we any further forward with Daisy?" Lincoln asked.

I could see he was incredibly worried and I wished we had something good to tell him.

"No." I mumbled.

However before I could say anything further my phone rang. I felt like my heart stopped as I pulled it out and saw Andrews name appear. I held it up for Coulson to see and so he could start a trace.

* * *

"Hello." I answered.

"Stop tracing the call Mel and go somewhere were you can be alone." Andrew replied.

I was about to deny all knowledge as to what he was saying but before I could he spoke again.

"I made Daisy hack into the system so I can see you right now and I can see Phil tracing this call." He informed me.

I looked up into the camera as the light blinked red. I felt my blood boil at the fact he could see me but I couldn't see him.

"He had Daisy hack the cameras he can see us now." I told Coulson.

"Ohh and don't go covering them up either or I will kill Daisy." Andrew added as Rosalind made a move.

I glared at her and she froze in her spot.

"Stop tracing the call and don't follow me." I whispered to Coulson.

Reluctantly he nodded and turned off his machine. After I was sure he had stopped I walked off towards my room.

* * *

"What do you want?" I questioned as soon as I was alone.

"I want you to meet me. I want you to believe in what I do and I want you to see I didn't do anything wrong." Andrew replied.

I had to bite back my anger, if I said one thing wrong he would kill Daisy before I even had a hope in finding her.

"Ok fine…Where?" I finally replied.

Andrew laughed coldly down the phone.

"Now Mel you didn't think I would tell you straight away? Oh no I need to make sure you don't go telling Coulson or the others where you are going. I want you to suffer just long enough for me to know you will come alone." Andrew told me.

"I will come alone Andrew just tell me now!" I demanded.

However it was no use and the call ended. I was no further forward in finding Daisy.

* * *

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

"You didn't have to do that." I stated as Andrew ended the call with May.

"Do what?" He remarked.

"Make her suffer unnecessarily." I clarified.

"You know her, she would have come alone." I added.

Andrew smirked in response as he walked passed me.

"You think you know Melinda May?" He laughed.

"I know her better than you think." I snapped.

"Oh no trust me you don't. I was married to the woman and even I didn't know everything. I'm still trying to figure out why she cares about you so much, I mean she doesn't know you either." He replied.

"W-W-What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You're a freak Daisy, someone with alien powers. Do you really think you have a place with S.H.I.E.L.D now? They say they care, they say you are one of them but you're not. Eventually you will see I am right and when you do you will be alone again, no family no friends you will have nothing." Andrew replied.

I bit my lip trying to hide the fact his words had hurt me and despite my best judgement I started to wonder if he was right. _Did they really care about me or would I become an experiment to them?_

"Lights out." I heard Andrew say bringing me back to reality.

Before I could try to fight him off he once again drugged me and I paced out quickly. As I closed my eyes I knew the nightmares would take over...

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **May's Point of View**_

It had been a week since Daisy was taken and there was nothing. No calls, no signs there was nothing. My anger was building and I couldn't stop it even working out with Bobbi wasn't taking the edge off.

"He will call." Bobbi assured me.

"What makes you so sure?" I snapped.

"Because he loves you." Bobbi said like it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes.

"He does May so he wont hurt Daisy." Bobbi added.

I walked away and didn't reply, I couldn't even hear Daisy's name without feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach. It was slowly killing me not knowing if she was ok if Andrew had hurt her. All I wanted was her back and I would do anything.

* * *

I was lying in my bunk rethinking everything that had happened when I heard a small knock on the door. Sighing in got to my feet and pulled it open. I was surprised to see Jemma on the other side.

"What's up Simmons?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" She replied.

I nodded and moved aside to allow her to come in. Once inside she closed the door and stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

Jemma's eyes began to fill up and she through her arms around me. I was shocked at first and didn't know how to react. Eventually I managed to get myself together and return the hug.

"Is everything ok Jemma?" I asked as she pulled away.

"I miss her May. I keep thinking she will walk back into the base and act like nothing has happened. I even went to her bunk yesterday to talk about Fitz before I remember she isn't there. What if she is hurt May? What if we don't get her back? I'm scared." Jemma admitted.

I felt guilty in that moment. I hadn't even considered how to two young scientists of our team were handling things. Daisy was close to them, a best friend and a sister to them and I hadn't even checked in on them. I was to consumed with my own feelings I neglected them.

"Jemma we will find Daisy. She is strong and wont let Andrew break her. I promise you I am doing everything I can to find Andrew and when I do I wont hesitate in hurting him to protect Daisy. This team is my family now and nobody messes with my family." I assured her.

Jemma nodded and wiped her tear stained cheeks. I reached over and put my hands on her shoulder.

"Jemma go and be with Fitz you deserve a break from all this madness." I said.

"I cant May I need to help you find Daisy." She sighed.

Before I could reply my phone rang and I felt like my heart stopped.

"It's Andrew." Jemma said as she read the caller ID.

"Should I track it?" She asked.

"Jemma I need you to leave, don't track the call and don't tell the others I got one. Trust me to handle this. Andrew wants me to come alone and if that assures Daisy's safety we cant risk it. Do you understand?" I asked.

Jemma nodded.

"Ok good then go." I smiled.

Once she was gone I answered the phone.

* * *

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

I think Andrew underestimated me. He often left me alone in a room. Granted it had no windows and I was tied up and drugged. However a week into my abduction and he made a mistake. He forgot to drug me and I was fully alert. Not only that but I was trained by the best. Following May's move, one that had stuck in my head every since I met her I dislocated my thumb. The pain was unreal and I couldn't believe May didn't show any hint of it when I saw her do it. Nevertheless it was effective and I got my hands free.

The second I was free I took a deep breath and forced my thump back into position. Cursing silently I refocused on what I was going to do next. There wasn't much logic to it. I used my powers and busted open the door. However once I was on the other side I quickly realised him not drugging me wasn't a mistake.

He had May. She was tied up and unconscious. As soon as Andrew saw me a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry I had to make you think you got one over on me." He smirked.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because I want May to see the monster you really are. I want to make her see what Inhumans are capable of. I want to make her hate you so she sees why I need to kill you." He said.

I raised my hand ready to blast him but he took out a gun and aimed it at May.

"Really think you can get me before I get her?" He questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

My answer shocked him. I blasted him back but that didn't hide the fact he had taken the shot. The bang echoed through the room just as Lash began making his appearance.

"I underestimated you. That won't happen again." Andrew growled before Lash took over fully.

My heart was ponding as Lash launched at me…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Daisy's Point of View**_

"Oh shit." I cursed as I dived out of Lash's way.

He quickly recovered from his miss and was back on attack mode. He launched at me again and this time he collided with me. We both fell to the ground. I quickly tried to get him off me. I saw him about to blast me and I panicked. Trying to use my powers was no good my arms were pinned down and without the use of my hands I couldn't control my powers properly. I closed my eyes preparing to be killed when I heard a gun go off. Not once but at least 10 times. Blood began spilling from Lash as he toppled to the side. He had been shot from behind.

"Daisy?" I heard May call as I pushed Lash off me fully.

"You're ok!" I cried in relief as I saw May race towards me.

"I thought…" I began to say but May throwing her arms around me cut me off.

I stumbled backwards slightly as I returned the hug.

"Dead, yeah you aren't the only one who thought the worst." May whispered as she let me go slightly.

She carefully inspected me for injuries and when she found no new or life threatening ones she pulled me towards the exit.

"What about Lash?" I questioned as she put me in front of her.

"Extraction team will come and get his body." She told me.

I could tell she was biting back tears and trying not to show her emotions. However I knew she needed to talk about what just happened.

"May…I'm sorry about Andrew…..I know you don't like Inhuman's and I can see why….I just want to thank-you for saving my life this time and all the other times…..If you don't want me and Lincoln around anymore I get it we can leave. The Inhuman's are a risk and I know they have caused S.H.I.E.L.D a lot of problems so we can go." I assured her.

May watched me and waited until I finished before she replied. I didn't know what to expect because I didn't know how she really felt after everything that had happened. We hadn't got a lot of time since Jiaying and everything to talk.

"Daisy what happened to Andrew isn't your fault. You didn't change him and you didn't make him become this monster. I don't want you thinking I don't like Inhumans. I know Inhuman's aren't bad. Inhuman's are exactly like humans you get good ones and you get bad ones and like humans I like to believe there are more good than bad. Daisy I just have to look at you and as much as I hate to admit it Lincoln to know you can do a lot of good. S.H.I.E.L.D is where you belong and it wouldn't be the same without you in it. You are apart of my family Daisy so don't go trying to leave." May said with a small smile.

I felt a tear appear in my eye as I pulled May in for another hug.

"I love you May." I whispered before I let her go.

"Love you too Daisy, now come on we need to go." She said as she ushered me out the door.

* * *

Just as we were boarding the Quinn Jet the extraction team arrived to get Lash. I watched from the cockpit as they wheeled him aboard their jet.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"ATCU Unit I think." May replied.

"You don't know?" I asked shocked.

"Daisy he took you from me, I don't care where they take him right now. I can deal with Andrew another day." She told me.

"Is he dead?" I questioned.

"I don't know." May said again.

"May he is your husband I would have understood if you wanted to be with him!" I assured her.

May turned to look me directly in the eye.

"Daisy Andrew isn't the man I knew. He has become a monster and he wouldn't let me help him. I tried to help him but he took you from me and threatened your life. He doesn't deserve my attention and he doesn't deserve your concern." May stated.

* * *

 _ **May's Point of View**_

Daisy had fallen asleep after our last conversation and I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She had changed a lot since I first met her and everyday she made me proud. Training her was a lot of hard work but after seeing how she handled herself I realised how much she listened to me despite pretending not to. I found it hard to believe that the girl I pulled from a van had made her way into my heart and managed to stay there.

"It's not polite to stare at people when they are sleeping." I tired voice said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Oh really? Is that what you told Fitz the night you dared him to sneak into my bunk and take a picture." I laughed.

Daisy's eye grew wide as she stared at me.

"You knew?" She gasped.

"Of course I knew. I just didn't want to stop you guys having fun after the night we had." I told her.

"I can't believe you knew. You know if you had of caught him I would have won the came. I hope you are happy I lost because of you." Daisy pretended to huff.

"Really? What was your dare?" I asked.

"To steal Coulson's Captain America Figure." Daisy laughed.

"Is that what happened to it?" I smirked.

"Well yeah I was only supposed to have it a day but I dropped it and broke the head off. So I had to buy a new one, that's why it was gone days." She informed me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Daisy and FitzSimmons with a headless Captain America doll that belonged to their boss.

"So what was the one you lost on? I mean there was obviously one you didn't do if Fitz won." I asked.

"Fitz dared me to try and catch Bobbi and Hunter kissing." Daisy replied.

"Why didn't you try?" I pressed.

"Bobbi would have killed me!" Daisy laughed.

"Please, Daisy I trained you. You could beat Barbara." I said.

"Not if I called her Barbara I couldn't!" She remarked.

"To right you couldn't. If I hear you call me that again Quaker Oats I will end you." Bobbi's voice came over the comms.

"I take it we are home?" Daisy smiled.

"Landing now." I confirmed.

"Better get ready to run Daisy!" Bobbi joked.

"Don't worry I've got your back. Nobody will hurt you again." I whispered.

Daisy grinned at me and hit the comms button to reply.

"Bring it on Barbara I've got May on my side." She laughed.

'I will always be by your side Daisy.' I thought to myself as we landed.

* * *

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews for this story it means a lot :-)**_


End file.
